nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nintendo Badge Arcade Badges
These are the badges that can be earned from Nintendo Badge Arcade. Super Mario Bros. * Walking Super Mario *Coin *Fire Flower *Block *Broken Block *Koopa Troopa *Goomba *Warp Pipe *? Block *Fire Mario *Fire Balls *Power Star *Jumping Mario *Bullet Bill *Koopa Paratroopa (Red) *Koopa Paratroopa (Green) *Piranha Plant *Dying Luigi *1-UP Mushroom *Breaking Mario *Breaking Super Mario *Spiny *Lakitu *Falling Spiny *SMB 1-1 Floor *Mushroom *Standing Mario *8 bit 3DS App replacements Animal Crossing *Isabelle (Winter Clothing) *Rover *Green Leaf *Red Apple *Yellow House *Tom Nook (Nook's Cranny) (Standing) *Tom Nook (Nook's Cranny) (Happy) *Digby *Blathers *Horned Dynastid *Fossil (Unidentified) *Fossil (Examined) *Bells (100) *Bells (1,000) (Small Bag) *Bells (1,000) (Large Bag) *Fishing Rod *Rug *Seeds *Koi *Sea Bass *Apple Basket *Pear Basket *Reese *Alfonso *Lolly *Hamlet *Bunnie *Digby (Mii Plaza) *K.K. Slider (Music) *Tom Nook (eShop) *Reese (Mii Maker) *Blathers (Camera) *Isabelle (Activity Log) *Summer outfit *Rover (Download Play) *Cyrus (Settings) Mario 3D Series *Mario Portrait *Luigi Portrait *Toad Portrait *? Block *Princess Peach Portrait *Goomba Portrait *Bowser Portrait *Piranha Plant Portrait *Koopa Paratroopa Portrait *Group (Mii Plaza) *Luigi Jumping (Music) *Princess Peach (eShop) *2 Mushrooms (Mii Maker) *Mario Leaning (Camera) *Yoshi Running (Activity Log) *Mario Ground Pound (Download Play) *Toad Waving (Settings) Mario Kart * Crossing Line Lakitu * Crossing Line Lakitu (Camera) * Crossing Line Lakitu (eShop) * Toad (Activity Log) * Toad (Options) * Toad (Download Play) * Toad (Music) * Toad (Mii Plaza) * Toad (Mii Maker) * MooMoo *Mario (Kart) *Luigi (Kart) *Donkey Kong (Bike) *Bowser (Kart) *Wendy (Bike) *Morton (Kart) *Iggy (Bike) *Ludwig (Kart) *Roy (Kart) *Lemmy (Kart) *Larry *Banana *Green Shell *Koopa Troopa (Bike) *Shy Guy (Kart) *Lakitu (Kart) *Boomerang *Thwomp *Bullet Bill *Yoshi (Bike) *Waluigi (Bike) *Wario (Kart) *Toad (Kart) *Baby Mario (Kart) *Baby Luigi (Kart) *Baby Peach (Kart) *Baby Daisy (Kart) *Baby Rosalina (Kart) *Metal Mario (Bike) *Rose Peach (Kart) *Piranha Plant *Gold Mushroom *Freezie *Star *Note (Jumping) *Note (Landing) Majora's Mask 3D * Deku Mask * Goron Mask * Zora Mask * Fierce Deity Mask * Majora's Mask * Kafei's Mask * Couple's Mask * Kamaro's Mask * Stone Mask * Blast Mask * Postman's Hat * Circus Leader's Mask * Giant Mask * Mask of Truth * All-Night Mask * Captain's Mask * Garo's Mask * Bremen Mask * Gibdo Mask * Romani's Mask * Don Gero's Mask * Mask of Scents * Keaton Mask * Bunny Hood * Hero's Sword * Hero's Shield * Mirror Shield * Bow and Arrow * Ocarina of Time * Deku Pipes * Goron Drum * Zora Guitar * Moon Tomodachi Life * Cheeseburger * French Fries * Soda * Omelet * Curry * ??? * Apple * Cherry * Orange * Strawberry * Tomato BOXBOY * BOXBOY * Block (Solid) * Block (block within a block) * Block (Outline) * Spikes (left end) * Spikes (center) * spikes (right end) * BOXGIRL * Crane (grabber) * Crane (Track) * Crane (end) * Double Doors * Block? Pokemon divided by national Dex Kanto Pokedex * Charmander *Charmeleon *Charizard *Pidgey *Pidgeotto *Ekans *Arbok *Pikachu *Raichu *Paras *Parasect *Meowth *Persian *Mankey *Primeape *Abra *Kadabra *Alakazam *Ponyta *Rapidash *Gastly *Haunter *Gengar *Goldeen *Seaking *Magikarp *Gyarados *Eevee *Vaporeon *Jolteon *Flareon *Zapdos *Mewtwo Johto Pokedex *Hoothoot *Noctowl *Chinchou *Lanturn *Pichu *Igglybuff *Yanma *Wooper *Quagsire *Elekid *Magby Hoenn Pokedex *Shroomish *Breloom *Nincada *Makuhita *Hariyama *Nosepass *Skitty *Delcatty *Lunatone *Solrock *Barboach *Whiscash *Relicanth *Kyogre *Groudon *Rayquaza *Deoxys Sinnoh Pokedex *Starly *Staravia *Bonsly *Lucario *Yanmega *Probopass *Heatran Unova Pokedex *Pidove *Tranquill *Scraggy *Scrafty *Yamask *Cofagrigus *Goongus *Amoonguss *Litwick *Lampent *Chandelure Kalos Pokedex *Fennekin *Braixen *Delphox *Froakie *Frogadier *Greninja *Fletchling *Fletchinder *Litleo *Pyroar *Spritzee *Aromatisse *Swirlix *Slurpuff *Inkay *Malamar *Clauncher *Clawitzer *Helioptile *Heliolisk *Tyrunt *Tyrantrum *Amaura *Aurorus *Carbink *Goomy *Silggoo *Goodra *Phantump *Trevenant *Pumpkaboo *Gourgeist *Xerneas *Yveltal *Diancie Special Collection *Drifloon & Joltik *Golbat Pikachu *Joltik & Pumpkin *Litwick (Halloween) *Pikachu Cookie *Pokeball Cookie *Pumpkaboo (Halloween) *Pumpkin Pikachu Other *Pixel Famicom *Pixel Famicom Controller *Pixel Cartridge Category:Lists